


Counting Hours

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Like, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anxiety over a loved one, flying (in a plane), tiny bit of blood mention, we're talking cavities here my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Separated by time and distance, Patton and Virgil longingly count the hours down until they can be reunited again.





	Counting Hours

**_12 hours_  **

Patton sends a text as he sits in the hotel breakfast room, rubbery pancakes and bitter coffee on the table before him. He can’t wait to be back home, with a real kitchen where he can cook a decent breakfast every morning…and he especially can’t wait to have someone to share breakfast with again. As if on cue, his phone dings, and he smiles down at the screen. It’s a good thing he won’t have to wait much longer. 

**_12 hours_ **

Virgil wakes up to the sound of his text tone. He almost rolls over and goes back to sleep, but then he sees who the text is from, and he remembers what day it is. He sits up, reads the message, and sends back a reply. He drags himself out of bed and heads downstairs. Not for the first time in the last two weeks, he misses the smell of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing, accompanied by a cheerful humming and clattering of dishes. He hits the ‘on’ button on the coffee pot and pulls a box of cereal from the cabinet. At least this would be the last morning in awhile that he had to eat alone. 

**_11 hours_ **

Patton checks over his hotel room one last time, making sure he isn’t leaving anything behind. He almost misses his phone charger plugged in by the bed, but he catches it in time, stuffing it into his bag. After he’s sure that everything of his is gone, he pulls out his phone and sees that his car is ready for him at the front of the hotel. He hoists his duffel bag over his shoulder, grabs his rolling suitcase handle and heads out the door. 

**_11 hours_ **

Virgil pulls out his tablet and stylus and starts sketching out his latest commission request. His eyes drift over to the clock and he sighs internally. Had so little time passed already? He wants more than anything for the day to fly by, but it’s already looking like it’ll be the  _other_  sort of day; where after hours of work only minutes have passed. He sighs and turns back to his sketch, twirling his stylus between his fingers. 

**_10 hours_ **

Patton makes pleasant conversation with his driver the whole way to the airport, but even as he laughs at the other man’s jokes, he can feel excitement bubbling in his chest. He’s sure that everyone else in line for security can sense his energy, but he doesn’t care. Every step was a step closer to home, and every minute that passed was one less that he had to wait. When he  _finally_  reaches the TSA officer he hands over his ticket and passport with a smile so dazzling that the bored looking, heavy set woman actually cracks a smile in return. 

**_10 hours_ **

Virgil glances at his phone, and tries not to worry. The base of the sketch is done now, and he determines that a good enough accomplishment to warrant a third cup of coffee as a reward. He can all but hear his friend Logan’s voice in his ear, scolding him about caffeine intake, but in his defense, he hadn’t slept very well the night before. Or the night before that…or any night for the past two weeks. He smiles to himself as he pours the cup of coffee. At least tonight he should sleep better. 

**_9 hours_ **

Patton finds his terminal and settles down in a chair that’s just a little to narrow for his hips. He wiggles slightly, trying to get more comfortable, but eventually gives up and settles in to wait. He opens up the coloring app on his phone and begins mindlessly tapping away at the intricate designs. 

**_9 hours_ **

Virgil’s coffee has grown cold after he left it untouched for too long while he had zeroed in on part of his sketch, but he takes a sip of it anyway, trying to let the caffeine and the work distract him from how slowly the hours were passing by. He looks over the sketch, and nods to himself, finally satisfied to switch layers and start the line art. 

**_8 hours_ **

Patton goes to the food court and pays too much for a burger and milkshake. He sends a quick text, but frowns when a weather alert shows up on his phone. He glances outside, and notices for the first time that dark clouds are starting to gather. 

**_8 hours_ **

Virgil’s phone dings, and he smiles at the text reminding him to get something to eat. He replies, then lays his stylus down and heads to the kitchen to get a sandwich and some chips. 

**_7 hours_ **

Patton tries to keep calm as everyone around him yells at gate officials or makes irritated phone calls. The intercom above sounds as once again they announce the weather delay. He considers calling, but knows that trying to hold a conversation in this mess will be pointless. He texts instead, feeling guilty as he presses ‘send’ even though this was something that no one could be blamed for. 

**_7 hours_ **

Virgil stares down at his phone in disbelief. A quick check of the weather there confirms it, severe thunderstorms in the area for the next few hours. Flights to be delayed. He looks up at the clock again, and chews his bottom lip. He doesn’t stop until he tastes copper in his mouth.  

**_6 hours_ **

Patton’s battery is getting lower and he’s letting the mother next to him use the last outlet to power her phone while she tries to console two toddlers via video chat that she’ll be home soon, she promises. He closes the coloring app and watches the raindrops pattering against the window. 

**_6 hours_  **

Virgil scrolls through tumblr, reading comments left on his work, but none really hold his attention. He goes into his inbox but can’t find the motivation to answer any asks. He checks his phone. No new news yet. 

**_5 hours_ **

Patton’s leg is asleep. His neck is a bit sore, and his phone dings for the third time in a row. He sends of a quick reply, wishing they could talk more, but knowing he has to save his battery. He watches people lounge around the terminal, all in various states of annoyance. He sighs and fights the urge to take an impromptu nap, he needs to hear if there are any announcements. 

**_5 hours_ **

Virgil’s hand is cramping. Stress drawing was in hindsight not the best choice to go with. But he can’t help it, he has to distract himself somehow. He resists the urge to check his phone again, knowing there won’t be anything besides the same message he’s read at least fifteen times now. He resolves to buy him a portable charger before his next trip. 

**_4 hours_ **

Patton looks up as he hears his flight number called. Boarding for first class, platinum flyers, and military service veterans would begin in five minutes. He stands and stretches, even though he doesn’t board til zone four. He stands in line besides other passengers who are on their phones, hanging up with  _we’re boarding now’s_ and  _I’ll see you soon’s_. He sends another text, and some of the weight leaves his shoulders. 

**_4 hours_ **

Virgil stares at his phone screen, simultaneously elated and terrified. They were finally boarding…but that meant they were boarding and that meant they were flying and  _god_ if he didn’t hate the idea of him in the air, unprotected where anything could happen…

**_3 hours_ **

Patton gazes out the window, blinking a bit as they breach the dark clouds and fly into sunlight. He enjoys the swooping sensation in his stomach, as the plane changed altitude, and let his eyes drift closed for a bit. 

**_3 hours_ **

Virgil hates this part. The waiting. The not knowing. The silence as phones sat on airplane mode and communication was barred. He finds his thumbnail between his teeth as he stares blankly at the wall, not absorbing any of the lyrics to the music he’s put on. 

**_2 hours_ **

Patton munches on pretzels and sips his lemonade. He glances at his phone, and sees that he has just enough battery to use for when they land. He slips his phone back into his pocket and stares back out the window. 

**_2 hours_ **

Virgil knows it’s too early, but he gets into the car and starts the engine anyway. He’s too nervous to sit around the house any longer, he’ll go mad if he has to keep waiting there. He turns the radio on to the news station, so he can hear if a report comes through, but hoping beyond hope that one won’t. 

**_1 hour_ **

Patton can’t stop a grin from spreading across his face as the plane dips in altitude. The woman beside him, the same mother from earlier, smiles at him and asks if he’s heading home as well. Patton nods and smiles wider. 

**_1 hour_ **

Virgil has lost track of how many times he’s checked his phone, while he sits and watches the planes take off and land from his car. Eventually he can’t take it anymore, and gets out and walks towards the pick up area to wait. 

**_30 minutes_ **

Patton’s phone is out and airplane mode is off the instant the wheels hit the ground. He sends a text, and waits eagerly for the response. 

_**30 minutes** _

Virgil’s heart leaps when his phone dings, and relief floods through him as the message he’s been waiting for finally glows gently from his screen. He fires off a reply, giving his location, and waits. 

**_15 minutes_ **

Patton  _finally_  makes it off the plane, his duffel bag over one shoulder as he hurries off towards baggage claim. 

**_15 minutes_ **

Virgil shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

**_5 minutes_ **

Patton gets lost twice before he finds the correct baggage area and grabs his suitcase. 

**_5 minutes_ **

Virgil chews on his thumbnail. 

**_2 minutes_ **

Patton walks towards the pick up area, scanning the crowd, trying to pick out a splash of purple hair. 

_**2 minutes** _

Virgil looks through the crowd, trying to spot bold glasses and a cheery face. 

**_1 minute_ **

Patton sees him, standing alone with his back leaned up against the wall. 

**_1 minute_ **

Virgil sees him, walking towards him laden down slightly by his luggage but wearing the widest grin he’s seen in ages. 

**_30 seconds_ **

Patton hurries over, unable to hold back his excitement. 

**_30 seconds_ **

Virgil starts walking towards him, a rare smile splitting his face.

**_15 seconds_ **

Patton breaks into a run. 

**_15 seconds_ **

Virgil’s feet move faster, not caring if people stare. 

**_5 seconds_ **

Patton’s luggage clatters to the floor. 

**_5 seconds_ **

Virgil’s hood slips off the back of his head. 

**_1 seconds_ **

Patton opens his arms. 

**_1 seconds_ **

Virgil reaches out. 

**_0 seconds_ **

The two of them collide, arms wrapping around each other so tightly they can barely breathe, neither of them caring, both of them savoring the feeling of the other in their arms. Virgil buries his face in Patton’s neck and Patton lifts Virgil off his feet a few inches into the air, twirling around. Virgil laughs, and Patton’s heart soars at the sound. They finally stop spinning, and hold each other at arm’s length, grinning at one another.

“Hi,” Patton says sweetly, and Virgil smiles, leaning in again. 

“Hi,” he murmurs before their lips meet for the first time in what feels like ages. Patton’s fingers find Virgil’s hair and Virgil’s arms encircle Patton’s waist, pulling him closer as they drink each other in. 

“I missed you,” Virgil whispers as they break apart, slightly out of breath.

“Me too.” Patton’s voice is uncharacteristically low as he stares into Virgil’s eyes. “I’m sorry I had to leave.”

“S’okay,” Virgil replies before pressing another quick kiss to Patton’s lips. 

“Shall we go home?” 

“Let’s.” 

They bend over at the same time, laughing as they both attempt to pick up Patton’s fallen luggage. They compromise and each take a bag, linking their fingers together, savoring the warm, solid feeling of the other’s pulse against their palm. 

Tomorrow morning the kitchen would be full of light and love and delicious smells, and tonight, Virgil wouldn’t have any trouble sleeping. 


End file.
